


rent4

by sadfacesticker



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Choking Kink, Fingering, Fluff to Smut, M/M, Porn With Plot, Slow Burn, cock ring mention, mario kart hehe, mirage is a top!!, papi kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 10:34:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19249426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadfacesticker/pseuds/sadfacesticker
Summary: mirage and octane have unsolved sexual tension until now





	rent4

**Author's Note:**

> bruh moment i actually did fluff but then it escalated to smut so :( but u know us hologram fuckers and junkie fuckers

at first, it was just innocent and instinctive habits; octane’s habit to lick his chapped lips, tongue glazing off his spider bites piercings when he listened to someone, and mirage noticed he did this nearly every time they spoke, out of the games, of course.

 

mirage’s habit to sometimes zone out, resulting in half lidded eyes and rosy cheeks. octane didn’t mind mirage’s appearance then, he thought it was...beautiful.

 

as it went along, the sexual tension got heavier. mirage started to flirt more with octane and the daredevil would flirt back, sometimes even kissing him on the cheek when they were hanging out alone. they both were unsure if one other truly liked them.

 

one day, mirage asked octane to come to his flat to talk about the new event: master of the hunt. octane happily agreed and rushed over to the flat, mirage opening the door before octane even knocked. “i heard the commotion.” mirage teased and octane laughed, bashful.

 

as mirage plopped back down on his couch and resumed to play his game, octane picked up one of the controllers: nintendo switch. “what do you even play? animal crossing?” octane teased and mirage gasped dramatically, pausing his game to look at the younger legend. “animal crossing is an actual good game, but no. i’m playing mario kart. you wanna play, _yoshi_?” mirage teased, a hint of lust in his voice, and octane could feel his cheeks flush. octane stayed silent, biting his lip. “what? you embarrassed that badly because you know i’ll beat you?” mirage laughed, standing up and playfully pushing octane onto the couch.

 

octane sat there, staring up at mirage, bewildered and turned on. mirage suddenly froze, laughing awkwardly a few seconds later. “um- sorry, if that was too much.” he murmured as he sat next to the shorter man, “nothings ever too much, _amor_ .” octane whispered into mirage’s ear, the hot breath making the brunette struggle to hold in a moan. “ _amor_. that’s new, yoshi.” mirage muttered softly as he selected multiplayer mode, octane giggling devilishly.

 

as mirage took the inkling boy and customized his car, octane quickly selecting yoshi and took the time to study the older one’s face. sharp jaw, lips that he desperately want to bite, almond shaped hazel eyes and soft, clear skin. octane’s facial expression softened as mirage turned to him, “select your car, you dumbass.” mirage playfully elbowed him, making octane laugh softly. the laugh made mirage’s heart race, and he couldn’t help but stare at octane’s lips.

 

as octane selected a car, they voted on a map and mario stadium won. “fuck,” octane whined under his breath, leaning into mirage’s shoulder, and the whine made mirage’s core heat. “stop whining like a bitch.” mirage teased, staring into octane’s eyes as octane focused on the television. “what if i don’t?” he teased seductively, staring into mirage’s eyes, challenging him.

 

octane then saw the lust in mirage’s eyes, and he felt so stupid he went red again, looking away until mirage grabbed his chin and made him look at him again, “i’ll make you whine myself.” he whispered, making octane snigger. “make me.” octane said loudly and he felt lips on his, the gap finally filled after so fucking long.

 

octane whimpered, thrusting into mirage’s thigh. “mirage,” octane moaned, and mirage cringed, separating from the kiss. “elliott. my name’s elliot. now, get on my lap, baby.” he murmured, and octane did as told. elliot grabbed his controller and paused the game, “octavio. that’s my name, baby.” octane, or octavio, whispered as he grinded against elliot’s crotch, making elliot moan. “you’re so fucking eager.” he growled, and octavio chuckled. “what do you expect after months of waiting for this, _amor_?” he teased as octavio slid elliot’s sweatpants down to his calves, his dick springing out, precum leaking down his shaft. elliot groaned, the cold air hitting his shaft making him struggle under octavio’s grip but octavio’s mouth was already put to use, quickly bobbing his head up and down, using his tongue to poke his slit, making elliot thrust instinctively into octavio’s mouth.

 

octavio gagged, holding it in his throat for a few seconds until lifting his head up for air, gasping, eyes watering. “ _puta_ ,” he whispered under his breath and elliot tilted his head, looking at him. “repeat that, baby.” elliot teased and octavio laughed. “ **_puta_ ** .” he responded with a yelp as he was pushed into his back on the couch. “we all know who’s the real _puta_ here, baby boy.” elliot whispered harshly into the boy’s ear, sending chills up octavio’s spine.

 

“stay there.” elliot warned as he got up and went to his kitchen to grab something. he came back with a bottle of lube, condoms and… a cock ring? “do you want this for sure? like us… like this.” elliot resumed back to his normal, self deprecating persona and octavio nodded, biting his lip. “please. please, please, please!” he whined loudly and elliot chuckled. “such a slut for me.” he murmured as he moved his mouth to octavio’s neck, making him whimper.

 

he slid octavio’s jeans down, palming him through his boxers. “please, elliot, please.” he pleaded and elliot laughed mischievously. “you’re such an impatient whore.” he whispered into his ear as he slid down his boxers, pouring some lube onto his hands before moving his hand to octavio’s leaking cock.

 

“you’re leaking for me, that’s cute.” he chuckled and octavio looked away, blushing with embarrassment. he moved his hand slowly, loving every expression octavio made. “please, faster.” octavio begged and elliot shook his head, octavio groaning and dropping his head onto the couch. his other hand teased at octavio’s hole, inserting a finger in, encouraged by octavio’s irregular breathing and loud moans and inserted another. “please. more, i need to feel full.” he whined, and elliot raised an eyebrow. “full of what?” he asked teasingly and octavio grunted, “full of your- your fingers, your dick, _you_ , papi!” he pleaded loudly as elliot added two more fingers, curving them against his prostate. “papi? i like the sound of that.” he murmured as he roughly scissored octavio’s hole, hitting against his prostate constantly. he could feel him about to cum, stopping, making octavio groan in disappointment.

 

he grabbed the cock ring and placed it over octavio’s dick, “you clean? we can do it raw if you are,” elliot asked and octavio nodded, as he watched elliot lube up his shaft. “rough, please,” octavio pleaded softly, feeling so wrecked from all the teasing. elliot chuckled, “i’ll be as hard as i can, baby.” he replied as he positioned his cock inside octavio, staying still until octavio nodded to let him move. he started to move slowly, bottoming out as he stayed still for a moment. octavio was about to complain until he caught him off guard, sliding out and back in quickly and rough, making octavio whimper loudly.

 

he continued to thrust roughly, octavio now speaking in his mother language, moaning in spanish and encouraging elliot to go faster. elliot’s hand moved to octavio’s throat, squeezing the sides. “please let me cum, papi.” he begged and elliot rolled his eyes, thrusting even harder, loving the cries coming out of octavio’s filthy mouth. “you’ve such a whore mouth. i shouldn’t even let you cum.” elliot reasoned and octavio, now tears streaming down his face and sweat down his body, crying for permission to cum. elliot quickly took of his cock ring, thrusting unsteadily, “you’re gonna cum with me, baby.” he whispered and octavio nodded obediently, both men climaxing. octavio spilled into his own stomach and onto elliot’s chest, as elliot filled octavio up with his cum.

 

octavio groaned as he tried to sit up, “you okay?” elliot asked softly and octavio grinned at him, “never been better, _bebé._ ” he said, eyes half lidded. “i think you deserve a shower, bud.” elliot carried octavio to his bedroom, setting him down and turning on the shower. “does that mean we can do it in the shower?” octavio popped up and elliot laughed. “maybe.”

  
  



End file.
